


Trust

by KaytiKazoo



Series: 2020 Prompts [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Demisexual Jemma Simmons, F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo
Summary: Jemma's first date with Hunter starts with a little bit of trust
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Jemma Simmons
Series: 2020 Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985246
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 50 Day Fic Prompt, "Just trust me", posted to [my tumblr.](http://kaytikazoo.tumblr.com)

“ Hey,” Hunter said, jogging up to her on the steps to the library just as she was  deciding to leave. “I’m sorry I’m late. I couldn’t get away,  even though I excused myself four times. My boss just kept talking about his golf game, and  how he’s remodeling his beach house so there’s a  driving range or something in his basement . ”

Jemma laughed  quietly, politely.

“Not a very good first impression , is it ,” he said with a  shy blush that Jemma found extremely endearing.

“It’s okay,” she said. “I understand.”

“I just don’t want you thinking that this is what dating me will be like. I do respect your time, and you.”

“I don’t think that, Hunter, and I know you do.”

“I wouldn’t blame you, you know.”

“I know better,” she said, straightening her jacket nervously. She could hear her nan’s voice in the back of her head berating her for fidgeting, and stopped. “Fitz speaks so highly of you, and anyone who gets his praise can’t be a bad person. He’s extremely picky about who he lets into his life, and to meet me.”

“Lord knows that’s true,” Hunter said a laugh. He had a nice laugh. “We worked together for over six months before he said anything not work related to me.”

“He’s certainly a prickly one at first. He hated me,  _ hated me _ , for months.”

“I doubt that anyone could hate you.”

He really was handsome, his hazel eyes more brown than green in this lighting, his features sharp and pleasant. Jemma didn’t often feel drawn to someone like this, attracted to them before she ever really knew that. It wasn’t like he was a stranger, of course. Besides herself, Hunter was Fitz’s best friend, so they’d grown to know each other pretty well. So, when Hunter had asked her out, she’d felt comfortable enough to agree to a date. He was the first person she could see this actually going somewhere, especially something potentially sexual. She didn't really know what to do with that, but she wanted to see where it went. 

“He’s a good guy, even if he supports a terrible team,” Fitz had said when she’d told him about Hunter asking her out, which was practically a glowing recommendation from him.

“That’s sweet,” she said, and Hunter gestured them towards the parking lot. “So, what’s the plan for tonight? You’ve been awfully cryptic about everything .”

“Just trust me,” he said simply, and she couldn’t help herself from smiling at that. 

“I do,” she said , and surprisingly, especially to herself, she did.  She’d been on enough dates to at least have a gut feeling about that. Between their slight history and Fitz's recommendation, she could see  his sincerity and tucked-away sweetness. She wanted to unwrap that kindness and show him he could be open with her. 

He held out his hand towards her, giving her the option not to, and then she took it. His hand was warm, and his fingers slotted between hers perfectly. She kept sneaking peeks at him, and he grinned at her.

“Don’t worry, you’ll have plenty of time to look at me when we get there.”

“Get  _ where _ ?”

His grin turned wicked, and he winked.

“Trust me,” he repeated.

She let out a slow, measured breath. 

“Okay. Okay. Let’s go. Show me something amazing, Hunter.”


End file.
